


A Peasent's New Palace

by Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a dirty boy, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bertholdt is a sweetheart, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren is kinda sassy, Eren is still my baby, He is forced to wear a skirt., He likes tight pants, His Name is Bertholdt, Jaeger Booty, Jean is still horseface, Levi Loves Eren, Marco is Freckled Jesus, Multi, Petra a ho cause she only date Oluo cause he look like my boy Levi, Petra want Levi but he don't want her, Reiner still has big man titties, What did I just say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes/pseuds/Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced out of his home by his step mother, Eren has an encounter with the 7 princes of Maria.</p><p>How will it change him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story. Enjoy my lovely readers.

Just yesterday, Eren had nothing. No family, no home, no job, and no one to love him.

The boy had been kicked out of his home, he was a homosexual. His real father and step mom were extremely religious and were huge homophobics. They tried to tell the boy he need therapy. They took him to endless counseling sessions. No one had any effect on the adolescent. A homosexual was just who he was.

His step mother had enough. When his father went away for a doctor's convention, she kicked him out. She made sure she ruined his reputation in the community. She spread terrible rumors and no one trusted Eren to work for them. He had no money to leave town.

He was outside a gas station, sitting in the cold. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, he saw 7 handsome men. They were walking down the block, talking so quietly Eren only heard whispers. The boy on the right (closest to Eren) dropped a ring off his finger. The men kept walking as if they noticed nothing at all. The boy looked at the ring, it was a gold ring with little diamonds all around. As nervous as he was, the boy ran up to the man on the right. He had shoulder length blonde hair and big bright beautiful blue gems for eyes. Eren had lost all the courage he had when all 7 men stared at him. He then spoke up, "Excuse me, sir, you dropped your ring." The man with the blonde hair thanked him and they kept on their way.

Eren walked back to his small blanket on the ground. He drifted off into a semi-peaceful slumber.


	2. Wake up, Stranger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is chapter 2

Eren woke up the next morning having a lady with brown hair and big shitty glasses shaking him. The boy pretended to still be asleep, that is until the woman shook him so hard he hit his head on the concrete.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem, lady?!", Eren asked puzzled.

"I came here to offer you a job and a place to sleep, but if you don't want that, I can leave.", shitty glasses said.

Eren's beautiful green orbs opened wide. "What do you mean?", Eren questioned. The lady simply stated "I work for some people and they want me to recruit you to work for them." The brunette was confused.

"How do they know me?", Eren questioned. The woman responded "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. We are just trying to help you out. Now, c'mon. I've got a car waiting for us."

Without thinking, Eren followed the lady into the car.  


Eren had taken a nap about time you woke up they were driving into a garage next house that look like a palace.

They got out the car and walked to the house. They got inside and the woman rushed the boy inside. She said "Go take a shower and I'll bring you your maid uniform. Then we will get you a haircut.

Eren wondered what mess he got himself into this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovely people


	3. Chapter 3

Eren got out of the shower to find clothes and a note waiting for him on the other side. 

Eren brought them back inside and took a moment to analyze them. The shirt was back with white fringes on the collar, sleeve, and hem area. He then looked at his bottoms. They were white shorts that came just above his knee. The note that came along with the clothing stated, "Get dressed then come downstairs to the living room. -Love, Hange." He had no idea who Hange was but he guessed it was the woman who saved him. Eren rushed to get dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the shorts came just above his behind. He turned around and admired himself for a good 5 minutes and then rushed out the bathroom.

Eren walked downstairs into the living room. When he saw an empty seat, he sat in it. Hange said "Now let's get this started. Everybody welcome the new maid. Now, what's your name?" "My name is Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you all." There was a girl with black hair and a read scarf wrapped around her neck. "Hello, my name is Mikasa." There was a girl with orange hair and brown eyes. "Hi, my name is Petra. Nice to meet you too." There were 2 girls huddled together. The one with the brown hair spoke up. "Hey, my name is Ymir and this is Krista. Welcome." The last one was a man, he had an undercut, sandy blonde on the top and black on the bottom. "Hey, I'm Oluo. Don't mess things up for us." "And my name is Hange Zoë. Welcome to the palace, Eren." Everyone sorta smiled and then Krista got up. She took Eren's hand and dragging him away. "Hey, where are we going?!", the boy asked. Krista simply responded, "To get you a haircut." Ymir followed right behind the pair. It was 7:30 already. It was time for dinner. Everyone huddled into the dining room. Soon 7 men came in and Eren was forced by Hange to stand. Hange stood behind Eren and said "Don't be scared, introduce yourself." "Hello, my name is Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you all.", Eren said shyly. There was silence until Eren hear a meek voice say, "Hello, my name is Armin. You look really nice in that." He was the one who dropped his ring. He smiled and waved at Eren and Eren did the same. "Oi, you brat, speak up. He probably couldn't hear you. My name is Levi. Please feel welcomed, Bright Eyes." "Bright Eyes?", Eren questioned. "If you hadn't noticed by now, your eyes are a beautiful bright color. I've decided to call you bright eyes, Eren. I hope you don't mind." All Eren did was smile at Levi. The next man began to talk. "My name is Erwin. You have nice legs. Welcome to the palace." Next was a boy with an undercut just like Oluo. "Hi my name is Jean. You have really pretty eyes. I hope you enjoy your stay." The man in front of Jean began to speak. "My name is Marco. I hope you feel welcomed. You are really cute to be a boy." Eren bowed his head so no one could see his blush. "Hey beautiful, raise your head, I wanna see your cute smile.". Eren raised his head to see a man with blonde hair standing in front of him. "My name is Reiner. My floor is the 1st door to the left on the the 4th floor. You are welcome anytime." He raised Eren's hand and gave it a kiss and sat down again. "Hey, my name is Bertholt. I hope you like it here, sweetie." "And together, we are the 7 princes of Sina. I hope you like working for us." The two chefs came out and Eren was allowed to sit down again. "Ooooooooooo look at the newbie.", the girl said, "My name is Sasha. You are too cute!" "Hey! You're dating me.", the boy said, "Oh hey, I'm Connie. Well here's the food." Everyone got their food and proceeded to eat. Armin and Marco looked at each other and spoke up. Armin started, "Hey Eren, if you like..." Marco finished "me and Armin can show you around after dinner. Eren looked at the duo and smiled. "Sure, thanks." Jean then shouted "Hey I was going to show him around." Marco laughed it off, saying, "You were just going to molest the poor boy." Jean huffed and everyone stood up. Eren decided to do the same. Everyone started to leave. Marco and Armin each grabbed one of Eren's delicate hands. They walked out the dining room and started making their way.


	4. Making His Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely people thanks for sticking around and commenting. It helps me improve my work.

"And this is your room, Eren.", Marco stated with tiredness in his voice. It was already 8:45 and everyone else was ready to get to bed. Armin opened the door for for Eren and he walked in. "Goodnight. Thanks for showing me around.", Eren told the duo. "No problem. And goodnight to you too." Armin said and then he closed the door. Eren laid down in his bed.

It was 11:00 and Eren still couldn't sleep. He got out of his bed and walked out the door. It was a little chilly because all he had on was a sleeveless T-shirt and pajama shorts. He walked down the hall and saw a door that was slightly opened. Inside he saw Levi typing away at a computer. He accidentally pushed the door in and fell. Eren got up to see the man rubbing his eyes.

What do you want, Bright Eyes?", the short man said.

"I couldn't sleep so I began to wonder around.", Eren told truthfully.

As the man stood up, he said "You honestly don't think I'm gonna believe that, do you?" He kept walking towards the young maid. "Yes, I do, sir.", Eren said nervously

"So you didn't come here because you think I'm attractive?", the prince began to question.

"No, I was just wondering around.", Eren restated. By that time. Levi had his hands on Eren's hips. He moved his hands down to Eren's ass. He gave it a good squeeze. All Eren could do was stand there. The man kissed Eren's neck. Near his shoulder, Levi sucked so hard, there was a big purple bruise forming. But when Levi tried to kiss Eren on his lips, that's when the adolescent pushed the prince back. 

"You shouldn't be doing that to me. Go find yourself a pretty princess.",Eren stated bluntly.

"Why should I do that when I've already found a boy better than all the princesses in the world.", Levi stated.

Eren made his way to the door. But before he left, he heard Levi say, "I really like you. Bright Eyes. Please consider me as a love interest."

Eren looked at Levi in his eyes and said, "How did you know I was a homosexual?"

"You kept blushing when me and my brothers complimented you.", Levi said.

"Sure, I'll think about it.", Eren said as he closed the door to the room.

Eren knew he wasn't going to get any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as it says in the warning: there will be a rape scene. If you want the rape scene comment the 2 people you want to rape poor Eren. If you don't want the rape, just say so. Goodbye my lovely flowers.


	5. A peasent's mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome back to this shitty story.

"What's wrong, Eren?", Petra asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, it's nothing for you to be worried about.", Eren responded.

Since they were cleaning the living room, Petra grabbed Eren's arm and dragged him to the couch. She pushed him down. "What's wrong, you can tell me Eren.", Petra tried to get an answer out of Eren.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?", Eren asked.

"I swear.", Petra said.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep so I got outta bed to wonder around. I walked into Levi's office and he started touching me...inappropriately. He started kissing and grabbing me. I don't know what to do.", Eren confessed.

"What the hell are you talking about, y-you nasty faggot? Levi would never touch someone as low and dirty as you in such a manner!", Petra screamed.

It was no secret that Petra was in LOVE Levi to anyone in the the palace, but since Eren was new, he had no idea.

"W-what do y---", Eren started.

But before Eren could finish, Levi barged into the room. "What in the holy hell is all this ruckus about. You brats should be cleaning.", Levi stated.

"Eren is trying to ruin your good name.", Petra quickly said, trying to please Levi.

Eren looked baffled as Petra said that. He had a feeling he shouldn't have told her. Now she was saying all over the place, as if it was a joke.

"What did you tell her, Bright Eyes?"

"I w-was---", Eren tried to get out before he was interrupted. 

"He tried to tell me that---", Petra tried to tell Levi but he shut her down.

"Dear God do you ever shut the FUCK up! For Pete's sake no one was asking you goddamn it. Shut the hell up.", Levi screamed at her.

Petra looked at Levi with tears in her eyes. He had never talked to her like that.

"L-Levi, why----", Petra tried to get out.

"Petra, I have 2 orders for you. 1.)Please shut the FUCK up. And 2.) Get the hell out of my sight.", Levi told her.

Petra ran out as fast as she could. Levi sighed before he turned back to Eren. "Did you tell her about what happened last night, Bright Eyes?"

"I tried to but she called me a fag.", Eren said in a hurt voice.

"But you are still beautiful.", Levi gave Eren a kiss on his forehead. "Did you tell her that you consider me and you being an 'item', as they call it?", Levi asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance to finish.", Eren said.

"Good because if you did, it would be hell on both of our parts.", Levi said before giving Eren a breathtaking kiss on the lips.

Levi got up and left, leaving Eren all alone in the living room to think to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to call Petra out cause I feel like she is the reason Eren and Levi not together. I don't like her. But thanks for sticking around. 
> 
> I need you guys to poll for who you want to rape Eren.  
> I already have 1 vote for Erwin and Reiner.  
> I also have 1 poll to have no rape scene at all.
> 
> The next chapter will be about Armin and Eren's relationship. 
> 
> Comment because it makes me feel good on the inside. All warm and fuzzy(sounds creepy I know). But thanks again for sticking around with the crap I am writing.
> 
> Bye my masquerades!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Sweethearts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Armin/Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im finally back

Eren woke up to abrrupt knocking on his door.

He lousy got off his very comfortable bed to open it. When he opened it, he saw a blonde with shoulder length hair, in other words, Armin.

"Hey Eren", the blonde greeted. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us instead of being stuck inside all day.", Armin said while blushing and scratching the back of his neck. 

"Armin, I would love to go but, I have no bathing suit.", Eren stated.

"I know, that's why I'm here. I wanted ask if you wanted to come with me to get a bathing suit before the dat- trip started. Yeah the trip.", Armin said looking at the ground.

"Um, sure just let me get dressed.", Eren said.

"Ok I'll be in the living room", Armin said closing the door.

Since being here, the other staff members had taken Eren on a shopping trip to buy clothes, shoes, and daily necessities. He decided on a green T-shirt and tight white pants with Krista said "showed off his lovely behind". He also wore brown sneakers to finish it off. Eren made his way down to the living room and saw Armin sitting on the couch, attempting to pin his hair up into a low ponytail. It was difficult since couldn't see what he was doing. Eren walked up behind the couch and took the hair tie from Armin's hands and began to do his hair. He finally got it into a mini man bun.

"Thank you.", Armin said.

"You're welcome.", Eren said.

"You ready to go?", Armin asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready.", Eren said while opening yo the front door. He let Armin through and closed the door behind him.

At the mall, Eren walked into the Men's store and went to the bathing suit aisle. Armin ran behind the boy to catch up. He saw that Eren had already picked out a bathing suit and started looking foe one himself. 

"I'm gonna go try this on and I want to judge okay?", Eren announced. 

"Yeah, sure.", Armin said absentmindedly. He was still looking for a bathing suit himself.

By time Eren came out, Armin had found a blue bathing suit.

"How do I look?", Eren asked shyly. 

"Gorgeous.", Armin said, barely sounding more than a whisper. But Eren still heard him.

"Why don't you try yours on. And thanks.", Eren said.

"Ok." Armin said and walked into the changing room.

Eren waited until 10 minutes later when Armin came out. When Eren saw Armin, he was in awe.

Armin was slightly built, but was still on the skinny side. You could the little lines etched into his skin that make his little formed abs.

"You look nice, Armin.", Eren said, giving Armin a cocky smile.

The blush on Armin's face had deepened, even more from when he walked out the changing room. With that, both boys changed back into their regular clothes and Armin walked up to the cash register and put the bathing suits there. As soon as they were bagged, Eren grabbed the bags and Armin's hand and walk out the store.

"Eren, do you have a phone?", Armin questioned.

"No,", Eren replied. "I never really had the need for one."

Armin then took the lead and grabbed Eren's hand and lead him to a phone store. Inside , Armin told Eren to pick out any phone he wanted. Eren refused saying he didn't need a phone. However, Armin was persistent and didn't give up.

"If you don't choose one, I will.", Armin stated.

He walked over to a collection of iPhones and saw one he really liked. It was gold, like the tiny ring that was around Eren's irises.

Armin walked up to the cash register and paid yet again for something that now belonged to Eren. 

"You didn't have to do that, Armin.", Eren stated.

"But I already did.", the blonde replied.

By time they left the mall it was 12 p.m.,. They walked out and walked back to the house. When they got inside Armin told Eren to go change and meet him in 2 hours. Eren got upstairs and packed beach essentials. When 2 p.m. came, Eren walked downstairs and sat next to Armin on the couch. 

"The limo should be here soon.", Armin announced. Eren nodded his head. 2:30 rolled around and they heard the honk. Armin got up and sped walked to the front door to let Eren. A small whisper of gratitude was heard from the brunet. They got in the limo and waited until the driver pulled off.

When they got to the beach it was 4:00 p.m.,. The beach was near deserted. Armin took Erin near a big rock and they sat their bags and towels down. Armin grabbed Eren's hand and dragged him towards the water. They began to swim for a while when Eren began to speak.

"Where is everyone else?", Eren questioned. 

After that statement Armin had a huge blush on his face. He began to speak.

"It's just me and you. I thought you wouldn't come if it was just us.", Armin admitted. He just stared at the slowly moving waters. 

"I still would have come. Just tell me the truth next time, okay?", Eren said. Armin nodded his head in agreement.

By time the got out the water, it was 7:00. Armin grabbed Eren's hand and webbed the bags and when to the changing rooms. They both came out in shirts and t-shirts. Eren wore a white T-shirt and yellow shorts. Armin was wearing a white T-shirt and brown shorts. Armin grabbed the bags and walked over to a completely deserted area. There was a table with candles and food and desserts. Armin pulled out a chair for Eren. He then sat down himself. After eating he asked Eren,

"Will you be my boyfriend, Eren?"

The boy was taken aback by surprise. It was the second time he was asked out.

"I'll think about it.", the brunet responded. Those 4 words relieved the blonde of some of his worries.

After they were done eating they made their way back to the parking lot where the limo was. They hoped in.

When they got back home, both boys stopped outside the door and Armin gave Eren a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Eren.", Armin said after the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated.


	7. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just needed to tell you guys......

So okay my birthday was August 9th, so happy belated birthday to me. Sadly, during this time I got caught up in birthday plans. Also someone very close to me birthday was 2 days ago and they passed away so I'm honestly not in the best of spirits to write. Also since school is coming back, I have to go school shopping. My schedule is really hectic right about now. This does not mean the story is canceled. Honestly, I wouldn't have ended it even if I wanted to cause I wanna see what the hell I'm gonna write next. But just wanted to let you guys know that a new chapter may be up on Saturday because I think I'm free. But I will try to update on September 7th because that is when my school starts back. So until then, you guys gotta find another story from someone who actually updates.  
Sincerely~  
M.B.(Masked_Beauty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hate me


	8. A Blonde Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just another Armin/Eren. Its called the blonde savior cause Armin saves Eren's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that most people don't like Armin/Eren because they grew up together and are best friends. I have acknowledged that people also don't like Erwin/Eren and Levi/Eren because you feel as if it's rape because there is a 30-34 year old man and a 15 year old. But I have changed the ages. Eren is going to be 19 on March 30th. Levi and Erwin are young adults. All the children of the king are spaced out by 1 year. Erwin is 27, Levi is 26, Reiner is 25, Bertholdt is 24, Jean is 23, Marco is 22 and Armin is 21. So, Eren is of age to give them consent. If you think it is still rape, please do not read. I have been checking out other stories and I see a bunch of hecklers writing about how this is rape. I do not want any rude comments in the section. Please and thank you.

It was 11 a.m. and the maids were all now doing their part to clean up the large living room. Mikasa was cleaning near the couch, Petra was cleaning the bookshelf that was there, Oluo followed Petra for whatever God given reason, and Ymir and Christa were sweeping anywhere they saw dust. But, that left Eren with the most dangerous job, repainting the ceiling. Said teen was very afraid to do so.

As soon as everyone was finished doing their jobs, Eren was left to climb up some big ass ladder. The teen sighed, got all his courage together and climbed the ladder.

Everyone else had left the room, not wanting to get paint on themselves. With determination to finish painting the ceiling, Eren put the brush in the paint and then made a swift brushing motion on the ceiling. With a few more brushes of paint, Eren rested his tired arms.

"Hey, Eren, having fun up there?" Being startled, Eren lot his balance and fell. The teen quoted for his back to collide with the floor. Yet, he felt the warm embrace of strong arms. Eren looked up and saw Armin, holding him with a shocked face.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Eren, I didn't mean to scare you." Armin sputtered out.

"It's fine, Armin. And thanks for catching me." the brunet stated.

"No problem. And what kind of guy would I be if I let my love interest fall to the ground?", Armin questioned rhetorically. 

Eren blushed, not knowing how to respond to Armin. 

While leaving the room, Armin stated, "Don't worry about the ceiling. We'll just call someone in. You know, a professional.", the blond gave a sly smile. 

Eren couldn't do anything else except pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my birthday was August 9th and I was caught up un the birthday shit. And surprise, Carla Jaeger is still ALIVE. I just need her to live. The only reason she was no first introduced was becuase Eren didn't live with her. And you can all say thanks to JEAGERBOMTASTIC for this early update. And sorry that its not very long.


	9. Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is the way to any man's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erejean is the couple of the day! Enjoy mon amours (yes I speak a little bit of French)

It was close to dinner time in the palace. In the kitchen, the cooks(Connie and Sasha), were making spaghetti. Eren had made his way to the kitchen, having finished what he needed to do. Eren walked into the kitchen amazed.

_'Well this place is messy as hell',_ Eren thought.

Connie was losing his mind. There was to sauce or cheese to be found. Neither was the meat for the meatballs.

"Sasha, what the absolute **FUCK!** ", Connie screamed

"I'm sorry, I was hungry last night, and I needed to eat.", Sasha tried to reason.

"But now theirs nothing to make dinner with because you can't control your appetite.", Connie stated.

Sasha was going to respond before Eren intervened, "I can go to the store and get what you need and bring it back so you guys can make dinner. Okay?"

"Sure, thanks Eren. You're a life saver.", Connie said, visibly relaxing.

"No problem.", Eren reassured. 

Eren was ready to leave when he realized he had no money. He turned around and saw Connie digging in his pants pocket.

"Before you go to the store and look like a complete idiot, you need something to pay with.", Connie said pulling out a credit card. "The pin is 2846", he continued. 

"Thanks", Eren said walking out the door that lead to the garden.

Eren walked into the garden. He stopped in front of the roses. He got on his knees and smelt them. He had always loved the roses. Their smell. Their colors. The danger that hid behind the beauty.

"Like the roses much?", a voice behind Eren questioned rhetorically.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I intruding?", Eren asked turning around to see Jean.

He grabbed the brunet's hand and picked him up. 

"No, not at all.", Jean stated.

Eren dusted his knees off and smiled at Jean. "I would love to chat but I have to go to the store for Connie and Sasha so they can make dinner.", Eren told.

"Oh okay, talk to you later.", Jean said and walked away. Eren made his way to the store

* * *

 

 Once dinner was done, Eren and Armin helped by setting the tables. Armin did silverware and Eren did plates and cups. Soon everyone was called down for dinner and Connie and Sasha put food on the plates. Everyone had said their thanks. Eren was sat in between Jean and Erwin. Jean leaned over and whispered, "This food is good, but I hope you and your moans will be even more  _delicious._ ". Eren blushed furiously. 

"Oi, horseface, what do you think you're doing.", Levi intervened.

"Talking to Eren, shorty. Got a problem with it?", Jean challenged.

Levi glared, but remained silent. The rest of dinner was uneventful. 

While Eren was walking back to his room, Jean stopped his a gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled Eren in for a hug. He rested his head on the shorter's head. 

"Good night,  _Mon Amour_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled through on my promise you guys.


	10. IMPORTANT AS HELL

OKAY SO I want someone to be a co-author for my new story Fading In, Fading Out. It's more SnK. Imma let y'all know there will be cheaters and liars and heartbreak and Alphas Betas and Omegas. All that good stuff. If you wanna co-author drop a comment.


	11. Horse Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update

~~~~Eren was deep in thought until there was a loud crash.

He turned his head to where he heard the crash come from.

And to no one's dismay, it was Levi and Jean. Fighting. Again.

This time Levi had thrown a glass mug at Jean, the horse faced male narrowly dodged it.

When Eren walked over, all fighting stopped and eyes locked on him.

The brunet bent down with brush and pail and hand and started to sweep. Once Eren was finished he look at both the older males.

"Can't you two something more productive than fight all the time?"

Thoughts ran through both Levi and Jean's mind. However, the thoughts were rather...............sexual.

At that time, Erwin came into the room and walked towards his siblings and maid.

"Do you three want to join the rest of us? We plan on going horse riding.", Erwin questioned.

Before Levi could ever so rudely reject his brother's proposal, Eren spoke up.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Eren has never regretted anything more in his life.

He forgot momentarily that he didn't know how to ride a horse.

_How do you forget that?_

Well it didn't matter now because he was atop a horse and Jean was behind him.

**_Bodies pressed together._ **

Eren could swear he felt the growing boner Jean was sporting.

_**But he liked it.** _

So there was a small possibility he liked Jean? 

_**His brain was hazy.** _

_**And without a second thought he turned around.** _

**_His lips met Jean's._ **

He didn't regret this.

He liked the way his lips left against Jean's.

It felt...........right.

But it was wrong.

He had forgotten all about Levi and Armin.

But for now he couldn't bring himself to care.

It was only about him and Jean right now.

Eren pulled away to breathe. Jean stared at him with wide eyes. 

With a deep breath, Eren closed the space between them again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! Like I said, it's my first story. If you liked it please comment. I will make other stories.


End file.
